Without You
by Hika-chan-chi-ru
Summary: A lyrics based story I wrote a while back, Sorry for being gone for so long!


**Nora**  
I ran up to my room, my heart shattering into a million pieces. 'Marcie? How could she steal my entire reason for happiness?' I slammed my door and fell to the floor. I felt my whole world come undone at the seams.

_Without you  
the ground thaws  
the rain falls  
the grass grows_

I wiped my eyes but I couldn't control what fell or how fast it fell. I screamed and grabbed my duffle bag, stuffing everything I could before my mom got home. I knew this was stupid and I didn't want to but this place reminded me to much of _Patch._ I wanted to start new somewhere, no matter how much I loved my mom and Vee, Patch was the only one who made everything worth it.

_Without you  
the seeds root  
the flowers bloom  
the children play_

I felt everything go into motion, as if time with Patch froze everything into perfection. I kept the necklace he gave me."You're still my guardian. You'll find me." I walked down my stairs and I saw a piece of paper stuck to the door.

Angel, I'm not going to explain everything. I know it would hurt you to know, I don't want to chase after you. I'm not going with you. I can still be in your mind. I'm still yours, just as a guardian. –Patch

He didn't say anything to me in my mind, and I couldn't feel him.

_The stars gleam  
the poets dream  
the eagles fly  
without you_

I threw my door open and got into my Fiat and drove, I didn't have anywhere to go, and I didn't have anyone anymore. Not even Vee could change my mind.

_The earth turns  
the sun burns  
but I die  
without you_

**Patch  
**I knew she was going to do something stupid, I could feel it. I kept the jeep hidden but I was only at the end of the street when I saw her, tear stained face, puffy eyes, and she was still crying. She was going way over the speed limit, if she wanted to get away, she was.

_Without you  
the breeze warms  
the girl smiles  
the cloud moves_

I didn't want her to do something stupid, I felt like I had torn her apart. 'Isn't being friends enough?' I spoke into her mind and I felt her die a little more inside. I turned on the jeep and followed her, keeping a mile between us. 'It's not enough Patch. I'm broken inside because of you and Marcie, I thought you were different, but you're a liar and a cheater!' She responded, I saw her car swerve a bit but she was still driving.

_Without you  
the tides change  
the boys run  
the oceans crash_

'Angel, don't do this.' I was about to cut her off so she would have to pull over. 'I'm not your angel anymore. Why don't you call Marcie your angel?' She was clearly pissed at me. I cut her off and she pulled over, I pulled over right next to her and jumped out.

_The crowds roar  
the days soar  
the babies cry  
without you_

**Nora  
**I sat in my car, and I saw him walk over and try to open the door. "Nora, open the door" He pulled on the handle again and I just sat there not wanting to move. I wanted to throw myself at him, I wanted _him_. "Angel, open the door now" His voice had an edge and his eyes showed nothing but seriousness. I opened my door and pushed him back.

"I'm not your angel! That slut is! How could you?! After everything! I gave my life for you! And you betray me by going behind my back with that bitch!" I was crying again and he walked over to me "Angel, Marcie isn't anything to me….I'm just doing business" He opened his arms, wanting a hug he wouldn't get. "I don't believe you. It's happened before and it could happen again! I gave you nine months of my love and was ready to give you everything!" I ran over to the edge of the cliff I pulled over by. "Angel don't do it" He followed after me and grabbed my arm, I shook him off.

_The moon glows  
the river flows  
but I die  
without you_

"I hope you're happy with Marcie, because I die without you." He grabbed at me again but I was faster and I threw myself off of the cliff. I felt my body go numb as I hit a rock and bounced into the ocean. '_Angel…..I love you._'


End file.
